


Can I Give You My Heart?

by DENKISSUN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Kuroo gives it to him, Angst??, Arguing, Ballet Tsukishima Kei, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Football Kuroo Tetsurou, Hurt/Comfort, I swear they'll get a happy ending, Idiots in Love, Kuroo likes Tsukishima but Tsukishima is blind af, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Tags May Change, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima just wants love, i don't even know what i'm doing, kuroo is such a nerd, lots of swear words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DENKISSUN/pseuds/DENKISSUN
Summary: Tsukishima's sophomore year begins and he doesn't allow any distractions. His plan quickly gets ruined by the disappearance of his older brother Akiteru, who is a young and famous ballet dancer, and the ridiculously charming athlete  Kuroo Tetsurou, who offered him a helping hand on solving the mystery of Kei's missing brother.Or; where Kuroo is in love with his highschool crush, but ballet is everything to Kei.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Can I Give You My Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to publish this, otherwise ao3 will delete it in my drafts. I'll try to finish writing the first chapter as fast as possible :)

hello there, this is in progress.


End file.
